Supreme effect
by austin.green.372
Summary: Not good with summary's so it's and idea I had and it's up for adoption and free use for all timeline and tech.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **This is my first try so...ya**

* * *

 **1945: At the end of ww2 a scientist who was working on a device code named 'INFINITE PREP' was one break when the device started. What the device was supose to be was a time machine, but it turned out to be time dialtion. But unknown to him the facility that he was useing was buryed in a sink hole so he was left their with the time feild on, but with food, seeds,water, and a veary hi tech lab with three hangers of metal filed to the brim.**

 **2000: Tremors are felt at area 51 inside a 55 year old hole that was kept there for a memorial of the lab that was there back in '45. When it is investigated they find light at the bottom. When teams reach the bottom the fine the lab that was lost, but no people were in it,instead a screen shows the face of the sole ocupant of the lab who then ask's to see the president, when the presidant arives the man on the screen now called maddox informs the presidant that not only has he survived for their 55 years but allso for close to 2000 years for him. When the people their denied that could happen maddox showed them project INFINITE PREP, while telling them that instead of time travel he got time dialtion with a 36:1 ratio. He went on to show them what he did for the time he was their whitch included from energy to mass fabricator's, nano-lathe, nanites, computer's, and weapons. But what realy got them star struk was that he made a giant mech he called an ACU(Armored command unit) which not only had a huge cannon but also an onboard resorce system for its massive scaled nano-lathe, whitch maddox said it can create buildings in minutes as well as an army, not threw with that he tells them he had to create dumb-Ai for the units the suit makes and he made a super smart Ai for help but he needed more help so he scaned his brain into the Ai and kept scaning it until he died.**

 **2001-2060: The public were happy that not only had the lab found a way to save the planet by useing mass fabricators, but found time dialtion,Ai, and the Acu's that maddox made to help the nations save soldiers. For the next 59 years Maddox helped the world unite into the Systems Alliance and the world began a new age of peace and advancement, with the advancement came genetic enginering, new Ai's that not only bound to humans but loved the humans and were loved back, they also created quantum gates and a veary unique quantum brain chip that allows the usage of 100% of the brain,direct knowledge and skill learning and an Ai hookup for your Ai partner.**

 **2061: The SA decides to make an orbital shipyard/seat of power for humanity called Humanity's forge. It's powerd by a mini star generator that makes power than earth's curent power needs. It also has room to build 10km dreadknots if needed.**

 **2070: The SA Finaly builds the first slipsream drive that can go from earth to the edge of the milkeyway in about a week.**

 **2071-2140: The SA perfects teraforming to a week instead of years, it also can make the envroment from dextro to amino. Cloning and genetic enginering has also been enhanced,for cloning minds can be implanted to new bodys if needed, while genetic enginering has got to the point where the SA is having the enhancments carry on from parents to child. In 10 years all humans have been enhanced far beyond what they belived they could do. Life span is at least 1580years, from birth to the age of 1 humans grow into a pre teen body while they are learnin from direct knowledge transfer and the parents, speed/strength/reaction/sence's increase. 100% of humans have quantum brain chips with Ai partners that live and die with their human.**

 **2148: Mass effect tech is discovered on the moon an while the SA use's some tech not all are worth it.**

 **AN**

 **This will be a veary slow update story due to i have to use my xbox one, but feel free to use this for ideas or the timeline and tech. Hell if you want to adopt it for yourself and all feel free to do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2150: Maranda lawson is born but with new augments that have increaced all atrabutes and has somehow intergrated the quantum brain chip(qbc). The nanites she was given created a quantum com system conected with the QBC that allows her to surf the internet. After 6 months the technique is used to upgrade all humans for the quantum com for all time use.**

 **2155: The new dreadnoght Ares is the first dreadnoght for the SA fleets, 10 hulls are laid and are to be completed in a year.**

 **2157: First contact with a race called Turians has caused the SA to bring the 1st fleet to shanix. Shanix has a garison of 2 Acu's and has a population of around 2 billion, throughout the first week the turians dominate the ground war and space due to outdated hardware for the humans an the Acu's that were under repair after wargames earlier that week. Halfway through the 2nd week the Acu's are repaired and are sent to shore up the main city from the turian advancement. The third week the 1st fleet arives with an Ares dreadnoght, 75 hermes cruisers, 50 artamis destroyers and 5 hera carriers. The space battle takes 10 minutes to have the enemy retreat through the mass relay but not befor the fleets 134 Ai's to not only datamine the fleet but also gain entry to the extranet and the citidel codex.**

 **When general wiliams was contacted he shows the brass all the prisoners he had the Acu commanders capture, they numbered atleast 5 million soldiers along with tech.**

 **The SA decide to contact the citidel by warping right outside of the citidel's arms with 2 fleets. The responce to the show of force from 268 ships has the council on the negotiating table fore peace and trade but the SA wont trade tech that is not mass effect related due too the other races not only not understanding the tech but their reliance on mass effect tech and taking a shortcut in natrual advancment.**

 **2158-2176: Throughout the next 18 years the SA is given an embasy, colinised new systems and they began to go into the skilian verge. Bartarians start complaining to the council about the SA moving into the verg but the council debuff them saying they didnt have a claim due to not having colonys in the sysems the SA had.**

 **The SA allies with the quarians and help them getover their hate of all Ai's by telling them that their Ai's are realy the product of the only scaned brain Ai and a traditional Ai that somehow started having Ai children. The quarians were facinated and accsepted their new alies with open arms, with the alliance betwean the quarians an SA achieved tech was exchanged and nanites found its way into the blood of quarians. The nanites not only fix their amunesystem but it also instaled the QBC which made learning and sharing tech seamless. Its decided that nanites and QBC were to be a symbol of ultimate trust and only to be given to alies.**

 **Bartarians attack mindoir and captue or killed 95% of the population. The SA petition the council for action but said they can do nothing, the SA, due to council inaction, start a campaine against slavers and pirates and says that if they catch bartarian ships or people they will goto war.**

 **The council demand the SA to stop their action but are told to back off. An attack on elysium by bartariant slavers start the war that was promised and the council ships try to entervien but are given a warning shot and are told if they wont do anything they will.**

 **Bartarian's close embasy. Quarians join with their alies in the war with rebuilt an better ships(still only use mass effect). The war ends on torfon with the release of all slaves and all slaveres dead. An Lt. named shepard is given a promotion and she goes on a week long vacation.**

 **SHIP SPECS**

 **Ares class-dreadnoght**

 **length- 15km**

 **guns- 7 Mac cannons, 130 broadside mini mac turents, 500 75mm point defence turents, 50 missile tubes.**

 **Hermes class-cruiser**

 **length- 800m**

 **guns- 2 Mac cannons, 8 broadside mini mac turents, 58 75mm turents, 13 missile tubes.**

 **Artamis class-destroyer**

 **length- 670m**

 **guns- 1 Mac cannons, 3 mini mac cannons, 47 75mm turents, 8 missil tubes.**

 **Hera class-carrier**

 **length- 4km**

 **guns- 4 Mac Cannons, 20 mini mac cannons, 270 75mm turents, 20 missile tubes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loading..**

 **10%...**

 **40%...**

 **90%...**

 **Online...**

 ** _Welcome back commander._**

 **commander Alex Shephard**

 **born April 11 2154.**

 **has been selected for N7 training.**

 **trained from young age to be N7 and to be a engineer.**

 **Has a degree in computer science and technology and can build anything.**

 **Has ACU license from the age of 12.**

 ** _End file._**

 ** _N7 is selected from a young age to be the best of the best, they pilot Acu's and do recon._**

Siting at a desk was admiral Steven Hakett who was going over applications for becoming a specter. He was seeing alot of good men and women on the list but only one jumped out at him.

"Hmmm Commander Alex Shepard born in 2154 to Hannah shephard and selected for n7 a day later. And it seems he was the one that made the idea for the new ACU's and the Normandy frigate... He also made new firewalls for the alliance Wich goes with the big brother Ai we have. "mused admiral Hakett.

While he was looking over the report of Shepherd he also saw that he was the one who fixed the problems with the new Forge space station. The forge space station is a type of station that was proposed after the humanity s forge was done.

But it had a flaw where the alliance couldn't find a place to build it and they couldn't find a way to hide it. Since it was going to be the alliance's new HQ they needing the problems solved.

When Alex came onto the project he simply stated at the blueprint for awhile and simply said" Use mobile repair ships and send them to a system with no relay. then add massive heatsinks or use the heat for something for low emissions then add active Omni stealth." The brass and engineering team stared at him for awhile then they gave him the top engineering award for best problem solving.

The forge was completed in months and is humanity's largest station. It boasts at an astonishing 130,000km in diameter, bigger them the citadel, and was heavily armed with Mac cannons and defence platforms around it. But what made it the best was that it was a station that was meant for living and building. So they put everything on it. Research centers littered the station and so did houses for the entire alliance nave and marines. They even added a new system they called the modular system, whitch allows new systems to be added indefinitely without the risk of incompatibly with older/different hardware.

In the end Admiral Hakett choose Alex shepherd for the new specter role.

 **Normandy class-frigate [Experamental]**

 **length- 900m**

 **Guns- 4 Mac cannons, 16 broadside mini mac turents, 58 75mm turents, 20 missile tubes.**

 **Other- Onboared stealth system, Ai core, Acu hanger, engineering depot(nano-lathe and other engineering tools are used here.)** **Med bay(Genetic engineering and bio beds are used here.).**

 **crew-200,5 squads of 10 man marine's.**

 **Power-Mk5 Tiny star reactor(Has enough power to make anything and to run for 50 years).**

 **Propulsion:** **-Mk20 repulsar engine, Speed** **2,600m/s.**

 **Slipspace-** **Mk10 mercer drive, Speed 600LY/s**

OK so I'm going to put this up for adoption and let anyone use it. so HAVE AT IT!


End file.
